Ensina me a Amar
by Yuria-chan
Summary: Eu tentei proteger meu mundo de você, mas não consegui.  Foi uma força que me trouxe você. Uma força que liga vidas e que ecoa através dos tempos. Eu aprendi que essa força chama-se Destino.


**Sinopse:** Eu nunca acreditei em almas gêmeas. Nunca pensei em ter a mesma felicidade que os meus amigos. Eu queria curtir e viver com liberdade. Até que você apareceu e me mostrou que tudo o que eu sempre acreditei era mentira. Eu tentei proteger meu mundo de você, mas não consegui. Foi uma força que me trouxe você. Uma força que liga vidas e que ecoa através dos tempos. Eu aprendi que essa força chama-se Destino.

Oii Gente,

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos... Espero de todo meu coração que gostem... Esse é o meu maior desejo... Esse é um presente a todos os fãs. É isso ai pessoal... Aproveitem! Caso queiram visualizar os perfis dos personagens com fotos, acessem:

http:/yuriashimahara*blogspot*com/2011/08/ensina-me-amar-apresentacao*html

(É só trocar os * por pontos, ok?)

**Disclaimer**: Thalia Grace, Nico di Ângelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase e alguns outros personagens pertencem ao Tio Rick! Victor Turner é de minha autoria.

**Casais:** Thalia X Nico

Annabeth X Percy

Clarisse X Chris

**Gênero:** Romance

**Obs**. Não sei se terá alguma cena mais forte, caso tenha, vocês serão avisados e mudarei a classificação também.

**Boa leitura...**

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONAGENS: <strong>

**Campistas  
><strong>

**THALIA GRACE**

**TIPO: **_Semideus_

**IDADE: **_15 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO: **_Susan Grace (Mãe Falecida)_

_ Zeus (Pai) _

**OCUPAÇÃO**_: Caçadora_

_Eu entrei para a caçada junto de Ártemis para reduzir as chances da realização da Profecia que envolvia os filhos dos Três Grandes. Esse não era o destino que eu queria. Queria conhecer o amor... Aquele mesmo amor que há nos olhos da minha amiga Annabeth. Eu preciso tomar uma decisão. Eu não quero passar toda a eternidade com esse vazio. Eu realmente acredito que há alguém esperando por mim. _

**NICO DI ANGELO**

**TIPO: **_Semideus_

**IDADE: **_18 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO: **_Maria di Ângelo (Mãe Falecida)_

_ Hades (Pai) _

**OCUPAÇÃO: **_Estudante de Administração_

_Minha madrasta até tenta me colocar na linha... Mas agora meu lema é: Vamos curtir! Não sou um livro aberto, mas aprendi a ser mais sociável. Meu pai pensa que fazer faculdade é uma perda de tempo, afinal, eu sou o Príncipe do Mundo Inferior, mas nem pensar que eu passaria o resto da minha vida preso naquele lugar entediante, onde as únicas mulheres que há são Perséfone, a mãe chata dela e as mortas, que não são bem meu tipo ideal. Eu até agora não entendi porque minha amiga, Annabeth, que é praticamente uma irmã para mim, me chama de galinha. Ok, eu nunca namorei ninguém, mas pergunte ás garotas do acampamento ou da faculdade se tem alguma reclamação sobre mim. Modéstia a parte, elas gostam de como eu sou. E eu nem penso em mudar... Afinal, eu não acredito nessa bobagem de alma gêmea. _

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**TIPO:** _Semideus_

**IDADE:** _22 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO:** _Athena (Mãe)_

_ Frederick Chase (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÃO:** _Estudante de Arquitetura_

_Muitas coisas mudaram deste a Grande Guerra. Perdemos amigos preciosos na batalha, mas em nome deles, fazemos de tudo para ter um mundo melhor. A começar por nós, semideuses. O acampamento nunca esteve tão feliz. Sem nenhuma grande ameaça, nos concentramos em construir o futuro... tudo está como eu sempre desejei. Depois de reconstruir o Olimpo, estou fazendo faculdade de arquitetura. Mesmo brigando muito com o meu Cabeça de Alga, estamos felizes juntos. Minha mãe e Poseidon continuam brigando, mas às vezes penso que muito mais que ódio entre aqueles dois. _

**PERCY JACKSON**

**TIPO:** _Semideus_

**IDADE:** _22 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO:** _Sally Jackson (Mãe)_

_ Poseidon (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÂO:** _Estudante de Biologia Marinha_

_Tenho apenas uma pergunta: de onde saiu tanto semideus? Nesses seis anos que se passaram da Grande Guerra, o acampamento simplesmente lotou. Com todo o respeito, os deuses precisam achar outra ocupação alem de fazer filhos. Mas estou contente que eles estejam cumprindo o juramento. Todo semideus que atravessa as barreiras do Acampamento Meio-Sangue é reconhecido. Não há mais crianças indeterminadas. Nas férias sempre vamos para o Acampamento, no qual nos tornamos instrutores. Tudo está perfeito. As crianças seguras e sendo treinadas, minha mãe feliz com Paul, e eu com a minha Sabidinha. O único problema é que Annabeth é ciumenta demais e esse ciúme é que causa a maior parte de nossas brigas. Mas tento relevar. É a personalidade dela... com certeza puxou de Athena, por falar nela, seria novidade dizer que a minha sogra me detesta? Agora sei como Hades se sente. Ah, e agora temos o Quiron em nossa faculdade como o Sr. Brunner novamente. Cara, até parece que não confiam em nós. O que nós poderíamos fazer?_

**CLARISSE LA RUE**

**TIPO:** _Semideus_

**IDADE:** _24 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO:** _Patrícia La Rue (Mãe)_

_ Ares (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÂO:** _Estudante de Educação Física_

_Posso dizer que eu mudei muito, mas ainda sou capaz de torcer a pescoço de um, principalmente se esse um for Percy Jackson, vulgo Cara de Peixe. Muitas coisas boas aconteceram. Meu pai ficou muito orgulhoso quando lutei na Grande Guerra. Acho que não apenas eles, mas todos os outros deuses estão mais próximos de seus filhos. E não poderia deixar de mencionar aquele que foi capaz de derreter um pouco do meu gelo. Nunca pensei que justamente eu fosse cair nas garras do amor, mas eu não me arrependo de ceder a ele. Chris me mostrou quão feminina e forte eu posso ser. Sem mencionar o fato de que consegui fazer verdadeiras amizades. _

**CHRIS RODRIGUEZ**

**TIPO:** _Semideus _

**IDADE:** _24 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO**_**:**__ Krista Rodriguez (Mãe)_

_ Hermes (Pai) _

**OCUPAÇÂO:** _Estudante de Psicologia_

_Posso dizer que tive uma segunda oportunidade na vida, pois mesmo fazendo escolhas erradas, pude voltar atrás a tempo. Muitos não tiveram essa oportunidade. Graças a Clarisse, sai das trevas e encontrei a luz. Devido ao meu estado de loucura, a mente humana me deixou curioso. Hoje posso dizer que sou feliz. Tenho amigos, tenho um sonho, e tenho a Clarisse, aquela que era a ultima pessoa que eu poderia imaginar que cuidaria de mim e principalmente me amaria. _

**VICTOR TURNER**

**IDADE:** _20 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO:** _Caroline Turner (Mãe Falecida)_

_ Hefesto (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÂO:** _Estudante de Fotografia_

_A minha vida inteira cuidei da minha mãe. Treinei muito apenas com esse objetivo. Ela era a única coisa que me importava. Após perdê-la fiquei muito tempo sem rumo, mas quem me acolheu foi a ultima pessoa que eu imaginava: meu pai. Fora ele que me convenceu a seguir em frente. Apesar de adorar trabalhar nas forjas, junto com os meus irmãos, tenho outra paixão. Desde pequeno adoro fotografar e registrar as coisas belas. _

**RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

**TIPO:** _Mortal_

**IDADE:** _22 Anos_

**FILIAÇÃO:** _Katherine Dare (Mãe)_

_ William Dare (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÂO:** _Oráculo/ Estudante de Engenharia Ambiental_

_Eu finalmente encontrei o meu lugar e descobri que não sou louca. Tudo o que eu sempre via em meus sonhos realmente existe. Pensei ter uma paixão por Percy no passado, mas estava errada. O que eu queria para mim estava muito longe disso. É engraçado ver que, mesmo eu sendo o Oráculo e não podendo me relacionar amorosamente com ninguém, Annabeth morre de ciúmes da minha amizade com Percy. Meu relacionamento com os meus pais melhorou muito. Podemos até dizer que somos uma família normal. Estou estudando Engenharia Ambiental porque acredito que posso ajudar a melhorar o planeta. _

**QUIRON/ SR. BRUNNER**

**TIPO:**_ Centauro_

**IDADE: **_ Indeterminada_

**FILIAÇÂO:**_ Mãe Desconhecida_

_ Cronos (Pai)_

**OCUPAÇÂO:**_ Diretor de Atividades – Acampamento Meio – Sangue/ Professor de Latim_

_Alguém realmente pensou que os deuses ficariam tranqüilos tendo tantos meio-sangues em uma mesma Universidade? É claro que eu tive que ir atrás para evitar que algo de errado acontecesse. Eu ainda lembro de Athena recomendando: "Quiron, evite que o Cabeça de Alga Junior leve minha filha ajuizada para mau caminho." Eu acho que eles já são grandes e responsáveis para poderem se virar sozinhos, mas ordens são ordens. E aqui estou eu novamente em uma escola, ficando de olho para que eles não a coloquem a baixo. _

**Deuses**

**ZEUS**

**HISTORICO:** _Rei dos deuses, deus do céu, irmão de Poseidon e Hades, e filho de Cronos. Seu Chalé é o Nº 01. É casado com Hera._

**HERA**

**HISTORICO: **_A rainha dos deuses, a deusa do casamento. Seu chalé no Acampamento é o nº 2, porem é apenas simbólico._

**POSEIDON**

**HISTORICO: **_O deus do mar, dos furacões, dos terremotos, das tempestades, e o criador do cavalo. Seus filhos residem no chalé 3._

**ATHENA**

**HISTORICO: **_A deusa da sabedoria e da estratégia de batalha._

**HADES**

**HISTORICO: **_O deus do Mundo Inferior, filho de Cronos, irmão de Poseidon e Zeus. Ele é casado com sua sobrinha Perséfone. Seu Chalé é o Nº 13._

**PERSÉFONE**

**HISTORICO: **_A deusa da primavera e rainha do Mundo Inferior._

**APOLO**

**HISTORICO: **_O deus do sol. Os campistas do chalé 7 são seus filhos._

**AFRODITE**

**HISTORICO: **_A deusa do amor, da beleza e da luxúria. Seus filhos vivem no Chalé Nº 10. É casada com Hefesto._

**HESFESTO**

**HISTORICO: **_Ferreiro dos deuses e deus do fogo. Os campistas que residem no Chalé Nº 09 são seus filhos._

**ARES**

**HISTORICO: **_O deus da guerra. Seus filhos são os campistas do chalé 5._

**DEMETER**

**HISTORICO: **_A deusa da colheita e da agricultura. Mãe de Perséfone. Se Chalé é o Nº 04_

**DIONISIO**

**HISTORICO:** _O deus do vinho e da loucura. Diretor do Acampamento, seus filhos são do Chalé Nº 12._

**HERMES**

**HISTORICO**: _O mensageiro dos deuses e o Deus dos viajantes, da comunicação e dos ladrões. Seus filhos moram no Chalé Nº 11._

**ARTEMIS**

**HISTORICO: **_Deusa da lua, dos animais selvagens e da caça. Ela é a irmã gêmea de Apolo. O chalé 8 no Acampamento Meio-Sangue é dedicado a ela, embora esteja desocupado, exceto para as raras visitas de seu grupo de Caçadoras_

* * *

><p><em>Pessoal, apenas para deixar um gostinho.<br>_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Bjos  
><em>


End file.
